Puakai Hoapili
Appearance Clothing: Puakai wears a short lust-red blouse with a sleeveless dark green vest with a rose red skirt over yale blue jeans and a long light red coat. She also wears a pair of white stockings and black short heels. In her right ear is a shark tooth earring and on her head sits a bandana with red and green flames. Hair Color: Puakai has scarlet hair with the undersides dyed a subtle shade of mahogany. Hair Style: Puakai styles her hair differently each day, but when she can't make up her mind, she keeps it in long braids. Fur Color: Puakai's fur is a pale tan color with noticeable brown streaks down her back. Eye Color: Puakai's eyes are a piercing shade of pink, that have been known to almost hypnotize others. Height: Puakai's last measured height was two feet and nine inches. Weight: Puakai's weight is a sturdy one hundred and forty pounds. Puakai's Family Luana: Puaki's mother and now retired pirate. Puakai loves her mother and idolizes her for being a famous plunderer. Despite being against her daughter's decision to follow in her footsteps, Puakai was allowed to go. Little does her daughter know, she has been following her in order to keep her safe. Hale: Puakai's father and governor of Puakai's hometown. Despite being a no-nonsense and crime hating leader, he does bend the rules so that his daughter can get away with her crimes. When his daughter told him she wanted to be a pirate, he had no objections due to his love for his wife. Kelekolio: Puakai's twin brother and first mate. The reason Puakai was able to go after her pirate dreams was that Kelekolio was to go with her to keep her in check. He's surprisingly tough on his sister and scolds her for any mistakes she makes. He does care for her and has saved her from death numerous times. Relationships Friends: Drizzy: The cook of Puakai's ship and the one to go to when someone needs a friendly ear. Puakai met her just before leaving and hired her. Drizzy views her master as the little sister she never had which Puakai loves. Fredi: Puakai's mentor who was once a famous explorer. He was brought on so Puakai would not miss out on her studies. He likes it when she pays attention and rewards her when she works hard. She on the other hand finds him a bore. And, Scal: A former rival who was brought on to keep things from getting boring. She is fiesty and loves to pull pranks. And so, she and Puakai getting to prank wars which leave the rest of the crew angry. Neutral: Korrn. A prisoner who was bought by Puakai and stays in a jail cell. As much as he dislikes his situation, he does find it more favorable then where he was before being purchased. Puakai's whole reason for doing so was because he was being treated cruelly by his neighbors. A detail she has yet to share with him. Rival: Oma. A rival pirate who is twice as old as Puakai. The two frequently run into each other on adventures and can't stand the thought of losing to each other. The whole rivalry started when Puakai found a treasure that Oma was after. Enemy: Zaher. The young prince of an island nation that Puakai and her crew visited. After bumping into each other in a market, the young prince was instantly smitten and proposed to Puakai. After being rejected, he has devoted his life to finding her and marrying her. Puakai is creeped out by him and is not ready for a commitment that big. Abilities Abilities: Due to being a Fossa, Puakai can run incredibly fast and has excellent agility. She also is an expert marksman and sword fighting, haven been trained by a pro. And she is lovely singer, which adds to how deadly she can be. Special Ability: Puakai can phase through solid objects and if she phases though machines, she can make them malfunction temporarily. A gift bestowed upon her by the Goddess Enros after Puakai saved her from a clan of demons. Weaknesses: Due to being a young child, Puakai does have a fear of the dark and needs a nightlight, much to her displeasure. She also can't stand handle gum, as something in it causes her to have an allergic reaction. And, Insects. She has been terrified of them since Kelekolio pulled a prank on her when they were first sailing off. Category:Females Category:Fossas Category:Neutral Category:LGBT+